


A Dream Reality

by ManyaZorEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pure Smut, SuperCorp, dream or reality?, enjoy the cliffhanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyaZorEL/pseuds/ManyaZorEL
Summary: Lena wakes up by Kara moaning in her sleep, but is she really hearing it or is it a part of her dream?





	A Dream Reality

"Please stay. Lena. Can you stay? Please. I- I don't want to be alone. Not right now"  
Kara had whispered that so softly that at first Lena wasn't sure if she heard it right, but her voice gradually became more confident and louder.  
It was a long and tiring day for both of them, Lena had received multiple death threats from Cadmus and Lex' followers and Kara fought alien after alien.

They sat on the couch, huddled close together for comfort and warmth when Lena noticed the time and said she should probably head home.  
"I- I mean you don't have to go if you don't want to go. You can stay here, it wouldn't be a problem" the blonde looked outright terrified at what Lena might say.  
"Okay. I'll stay, Kara. I'll stay" she said as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders and brought her flush against her body.

Both were in comfortable clothes, sweatpants and tanktops, Lena made sure she had her favorite and most comfortable pair of clothes here, seeing as she spend so much time with the blonde.  
Kara nuzzled her body close to Lena's as Lena quietly asked "are you going to tell me what got you so spooked? You're always a cuddler, but you're more like a koala right now"  
She got a low chuckle that reverberated troughout her body in response as she said "I'd say more like a sloth, they cling more than koala's"

A wide grin overtook Lena "well yes, but sloth's are also lazy and you're not. You're always out there protecting everyone and, don't tell anyone, but I think koala's are cuter. Like you"  
At that small confession Kara hugged her even closer, her knees touching Lena's legs.  
Kara was still amazed at the patience the brunette showed when Kara was struggling to form coherent sentences to put what was on her mind into words.

"It's just been a long day. We tracked down some of those threats you got and it was-" a sigh passed her lips "-it wasn't fun. One of them actually had photo's of you with targets drawn on it"  
She said while a shudder went down her spine "and one other actually had written out a very detailed plan of hiding bombs troughout town to distract me so he could kill you"  
Kara fisted the fabric of Lena's shirt "I don't want to lose you Lena, you're my best friend. We're so close, even closer than I am with Alex. It just shook me"

Lena wrapped her arm tighter around Kara's shoulder "hey. I'm still here. They can't get to me that easily. Besides, I know you'll always be there. Like you said, we're close"  
Kara hummed, inhaling Lena's scent at the same time, a mixture between her shampoo and Lena's perfume invading her senses.  
"Why don't we go sleep? It's passed midnight, I know we don't need to work tomorrow but I think we both need the rest" Kara nodded and she moved away from the warm body.

"You should take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch" at Lena's confused eyebrow raise she elaborated "we might be close, but I'm not sure if we're 'sharing a bed' close"  
Lena stood up and smiled adoringly at the woman sitting on the couch, extending a hand and said "lets go sleep" Kara grinned wide and took her hand.  
They got comfortable on the bed, tucked away underneath the blankets, laying on their sides and facing each other, a small smile playing on Kara's face.

"What are you smiling about, blondie?" and Kara smiled even wider at the teasing nickname "nothing. Just this" she said while vaguely moving her hand around a bit.  
"This level of trust and friendship. Being able to be so honest with you, be myself without having to hold back. It feels good"  
A warmth spread troughout Lena as she listened to the honest confession of the alien and she fought back some tears that were threatening to spill.

"Go sleep Kara, you must be exhausted" there was a sleepy hum before her breath evened out and she was out cold in dreamland.  
Lena listened to the steady breathing before being lulled into sleep, a shadow of a smile still visible on her lips.  
She dreamed about being at work, typing away furiously to finish a report when a hum filled the office, she looked around, shrugging and went back to work.

She typed up three sentences when she heard it again, but louder and she stood up and twirled on the spot, trying to find where it came from.  
But whenever she focussed on the sound, it wasn't there, she got frustrated at the sound as she tried to speak up, but her voice faltering when she heard it again, yet again louder.  
Thats when she realized that it wasn't a hum, but a moan, a pleasurefilled moan that definitely did not came from her.

The moan was there again, this time combined with her name, a fire burning deep within her at hearing her name moaned out by a voice that angelic, it sounded familiar but in her dreamstate she couldn't place it.  
"Lena" she heard it again, louder and clearer and realisation shot through her, Kara!  
She woke up with a start, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling, realizing she just dreamed about her best friend moaning her name while clearly in the throws of passion.

Her whole body felt heavy, trying to move a leg but not succeeding, something tickled her nose and she looked down.  
Kara was shifting her position, probably aware of the change of pace of her heart now that she was awake.  
It would only take one fling of her leg until Kara would be completely laying on top of Lena, her head on Lena's shoulder, her arm acros her chest, placing her hand on her collarbone.

One leg swung over her legs and drawn up to be placed over her hips, Lena's arm had unconsciously wrapped it self around Kara, pulling her snug to her body.  
Thats when she heard the moan again, confusion took over her face for a moment as she thought that maybe she was still sleeping and was still dreaming about hearing Kara moan.  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Kara bucked her hips and ground against Lena's side as she moaned out her name.

A loud mix of a gasp and moan escaped Lena's lips as she realized just exactly what Kara was dreaming about and that the moans were definitely hers and not made up by her own fantasy.  
She became more turned on each time Kara moaned, knowing she was moaning because of what dreamLena was doing to her and she bucked her hips again.  
This time her core had made direct contact with her leg and Lena could feel the warmth radiating off of it, creating a more intense heat for herself.

"K-Kara, honey?" she softly called out while stroking her hair, cupping her jaw with her other hand and creating soft circles with her thumb.  
But instead of waking her up, it caused her hips to buck again, her leg slipping in between Lena's legs pushing up on the unbearable heat pooling in her underwear and she groaned.  
Her breathing becoming more labored as Kara's hand slipped down and cupped her breast, her chest arching forward on its own "fuck Kara" she muttered.

She really had to wake her up before anything else happened, she opened her mouth to try and wake Kara up again but a loud moan escaped as Kara squeezed her breast roughly, almost painfully in her sleep.  
Kara was starting to stir, no doubt hearing Lena's moans in her dreams like Lena heard hers, Lena bit her lip, trying to compose herself as she softly called out to Kara, her voice low and husky.  
"Kara. Kara honey wake up" her hand weaving trough her hair and Kara ducked her head down, almost waking up, but in doing so her chin grazed against Lena's nipple and she groaned again, shifting underneath the weight.

Kara lazily woke up, breathing as heavy as Lena did, it took her a few seconds to realize the position she was in and she shot off the bed, looking absolutely terrified at Lena.  
"Lena I- I am SO sorry! I- I didn't mean to spoon you like th-that" Lena opened her mouth to say something but the feeling of Kara on her body, making her body heat up like that was still on her mind.  
"I'll sleep on the couch, Rao, Lena I am so sorry!" but before she turned around and had the chance to walk away Lena had shot up and grabbed her hand.

"Don't be sorry Kara" her voice still husked from the building arousal, she could see the effect her voice had on her "you can't control what you dream"  
Kara's eyes went big "wh-what did I d-do in my s-sleep?" a shy smile adorned Lena while she considered her options.  
She could lie and say that she didn't do anything, or she could tell the truth and maybe find out if the crush she had on the superhero might be a two way thing after all.

Lena bit her lip as she decided to press her luck "well you were moaning, quite loudly as well" Kara looked absolutely mortified "and then you moaned my name" Kara's eyes grew even wider.  
She took this as her chance and rose to her knees, grabbing Kara's other wrist and pulling her a little closer, her voice dropping to a whisper as she moved her lips close to her ear.  
"Then you started to grind your hips against me and your hand cupped my breast" she knew Kara was about to apologize once more so she beat her to it "it was quite the turn on, to be honest"

A loud intake of breath was her response as she slowly leaned back on the bed, leaning on her elbows and eyeing Kara intently.  
"If you want me that bad, Kara, then come take me. Do to me what you would do in your dreams" hesitation flickered trough Kara's eyes until lust took over and her pupils dilated.  
She was on top of her in a matter of seconds, ravaging her neck with kisses and bites and licks, breathy gasps leaving Lena's lips.

She took her sweet time marking Lena as her own, leaving light bitemarks in her wake, hands were roaming Kara's back, her fingernails scratching her body trough the thin material.  
Lena craned her neck, forcing Kara to move her lips and she caught them with their own, a slow and passionate kiss resulting from it, their hands roaming every inch of body.  
Kara had her effectively pinned on the mattrass, her hips bucking slightly at the feeling of the older girl on top of her ravaging her body.

They broke the kiss and stared at each other, eyes wide and filled with aroused excitement, mouths agape and panting slightly.  
A sly smile appeared on Lena as she moved her legs over Kara's, while her hand strongly gripped her arm and flipped her over, straddling her hips, legs on either side.  
"You totally let me do that" Kara tried to look as shocked as she could before a grin overtaking her face as she said "I don't know what you're talking about, you took me by surprise"

She didn't let her finish her denial before she moved her hips onto Kara's, their cores brushing too soft to get any friction, yet Kara moaned in statisfaction.  
Lena moved her hands up and down Kara's sides before letting her fingers glide over bare skin, dragging her sleepshirt up until it barely covered her bra-less breasts.  
She licked her lips before looking up silently asking for permission to undo her of her shirt and Kara nodded, her eyes glazed over with lust.

So Lena did, Kara's shirt gradually moved higher, revealing more skin which Lena kissed upon seeing, small kisses plastered over her skin, avoiding her nipples that were screaming for attention.  
Kara sat up slightly so Lena could get rid off her shirt easier and faster and it landed somewhere on the floor and Kara quickly pulled Lena's top over her head.  
A small gasp left Kara's lips as her eyes fell upon Lena's breasts, her eyes darting from the left to the right before taking a nipple in between her lips impatiently, wanting to taste every part of Lena.

Lena moaned loudly, a hum reverberating troughout her body as Kara moaned with her and softly bit down on the left nub before taking the right nipple into her mouth, letting her fingers play with the erect left one.  
The ravenhaired woman let her fingers travel over Kara's breast, teasing her nipples, before letting them wander more south, playing with the waistband of her shorts.  
Kara bit down on the nipple as Lena's fingers grazed the growing dampness in her underwear and Lena let out a soft yelp, playfully pushing Kara away from her and back on her back.

"Now don't get too excited and lose control of your superstrength" she husked out, letting a teasing tone escape in her voice, gaining a wild unadulturated smile from Kara.  
"Well I wouldn't have to worry about that if you weren't so Raodamned sexy like this" Lena's eyebrows shot up at the curse "Raodamned?" Lena hummed in appreciation.  
"I'm just wondering, am I only sexy like this?" she feigned hurt over the comment and Kara just smirked, eyeing Lena up.

She thought about what to say until an idea popped into her head "well Miss Luthor, I have to say, you're always sexy but in this moment. You're definitely the sexiest I've seen you"  
Lena growled as she kissed Kara hard, her fingers tracing the waistband, tugging at it every now and then troughout the kiss.  
"Lena" Kara started, breathless from the hard kiss and she hummed as she stared into Kara's eyes, both pair of eyes glazed over with dark lust for the other woman.

"Take them off. Now" Kara demanded and Lena raised an eyebrow in surprised arousal "my my Kara, I do believe I'm the one on top right now, so I get to make the demands" she smiled wickedly.  
Kara grunted and lifted herself and Lena off the bed and into the air, Lena let out a soft scream at the sudden weightlessness and fell forward against Kara's chest.  
"You might be on top, Lena Luthor, but I got the power" she husked in Lena's ear seductively "so take off my shorts" she whispered as she guided them back onto the bed again.

Lena was still laying on top of Kara, her heart racing a mile a minute at the sudden display of superhuman abilities.  
"Are you okay Lena? Your heart is racing" Lena hummed, her face burried in Kara's chest "yep, just give me a minute because that was incredibely hot"  
Kara laughed, Lena grinning against her skin as she darted her tongue out and licked a sensitive spot on Kara's chest, her laughing stopping immediately and moaning as she bit her lip trying to contain it.

Lena didn't waste time and as soon as she pulled herself together her hands were in Kara's shorts pulling it down with her underwear in one swift movement.  
A strangled gasp and moan left both their lips, for Kara at the sensation of Lena showing her dominance and for Lena its the prove of Kara's arousal coating her intimate parts.  
Lena got back to eyelevel with Kara and kissed her passionately, their tongues dancing together in their mouths, drawing out moans and hums of approval out of them.

"Lena, please" Kara whispered into her mouth and Lena obliged to her pleading words as she moved her hand in between them, teasingly gliding trough her soaked folds.  
A gasp escaped Kara's mouth and into Lena's as their lips were just inches from kissing as they shared the same breath with open mouths.  
Her fingers traced Kara's labia drawing soft sighs from her lips, grinning as she moaned loudly when Lena pressed her finger on her clit.

"Lena" she whispered and Lena took this as her cue to slip one finger inside of the blonde superhero, her whole body jerked up in response.  
Hips bucking up to meet Lena's, chest puffing out, head falling back as Lena sat a gentle pace, not quite fulfilling Kara's needs.  
With each soft thrust that Lena made, Kara's hips lifted up to meet them halfway, burying her finger deeper inside of her.

Her hunger for Lena grew with every passing second, with every breath shared in the closeness of their mouths.  
Lena could feel the hunger radiating off of Kara and her speed picked up, having Kara gasp in surprise and Lena moaned out Kara's name.  
She could feel how close Kara was and feel her own arousal building up to a immiment crash, her breathy moans intoxicating Lena, moaning along with her.

Her hips joining the thrusts of her fingers, her thumb flicking over Kara's clit every now and then, both their arousal almost reaching their limit.  
Lena couldn't remember the last time getting someone off worked this good on her own arousal, brushing it off on being with someone she actually cared about instead of a fast one night stand.  
She felt the wetness in her underwear growing in rapid speed, her own breathy moans filling the room together with Kara, their lips still seperated by mere inches of space.

Their hips were bucking wildly together, slamming into each other when Kara pleaded for more and so Lena did, filling Kara up with two fingers.  
Kara's hips shot up with incredible force, lifting Lena off the bed, a giggle escaping her, unable to be held back and Kara smiled up shyly at Lena, almost embarassed but Lena took quick care of that.  
She kissed her deeply as her thumb flicked her clit, her hand still trapped in between their bodies, the movements causing slight friction on her aching clit, but not nearly enough.

Her whole body was tingling from Kara's pleasure filled face, she still couldn't believe how much pleasuring Kara was affecting her, but she took the oncoming orgasm with open arms.  
Both their were eyes closed, but Lena's shot open at Kara's strangled cry, she stopped for a split second to make sure it was a pleasure filled cry and at the insistent searching of friction by her hips, Lena continued her work.  
She continued her pace, but added one more finger, Kara's hands flinging to Lena's back and neck, scratching her skin raw.

Her grip was so tight that it was bordeline painful, yet oh so pleasurable for Lena, she knew the lines that she was making were going to hurt while sitting at her desk.  
Kara's lips found Lena's neck and she bit down as hard as she could without hurting Lena too much, a high pitched moan escaped her lips at the pain.  
She could feel Kara's body tensing up underneath her fingers as the heat in her core was creating a almost painful pressure that needed to be tended to.

Kara's mouth was open mid orgasm, her eyes tightly shut, whimpers leaving her mouth as she comes down from her high while Lena's fingers still worked at a gentle pace to coax every wave out of her.  
A sleepy smile overtook Kara as she opened her mouth to talk, but cleared her throat instead beforehand, a small embarassed smile overtaking her as she realized she had moaned her throat raw.  
"You should wake up now" she spoke almost so softly that Lena wasn't sure she heard her correct.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked, her eyebrows drawn together in a confused frown "wake up?"  
"Don't you truly want to feel me? Feel what I do to you, or have been doing. I know you're so on edge that you could come if I just grazed your clit" Kara said with a smug smile, all trace of emberassement wiped from her face.  
"Aren't you wondering why that is?" she continued teasingly, Lena caught on to her implications as she realized just how close to an orgasm she is without having been touched by the blonde.

She closed her eyes tightly as Kara bit down hard on her earlobe but felt it on her innertigh, her eyes snapped open at the confusion and she looked around her.  
Lena was no longer on top of Kara, but laying on her back, she looked down in utter confusion until she saw blonde hair sprawled over her legs and two very blue eyes staring up at her with a mischievious glint.  
Her head fell back when Kara's lips enclosed her clit and sucked wildly at it "oh God Kara!" she mumbled, trying to keep some control over her body.

"Don't hold back Lena" she whispered against her centre "I want to hear you" she husked out and Lena moaned loudly in response when Kara entered her with two fingers.  
Curling them when she couldn't move them further, making sure to tap that sweet spot hidden inside of her while her tongue was working its magic on her very sensitive nub of nerves.  
Her panting became faster and deeper, trying to get as much air into her lungs as possible, failing miserably as her breathing became came in rapid bursts

Lena's hips were bucking wildly at Kara's ministrations, her orgasm reaching its highest peak as Kara blew softly onto her clit that felt colder than a icecube.  
She felt Kara smirk against her thigh, her fingers pumping in and out of her at a inhuman speed as she curled her fingers everytime she entered her, her breathing quickening with every thrust.  
"K-Kara! I- I'm coming" she cried out, her whole body tense and lifting itself of the mattrass as her breath got stuck in her throat.

Kara knew she needed one last push over the edge and thus she bit down on the overworked nub of nerves as hard as she could without hurting her lover too much.  
Lena cried out in pleasure and she slumped down in the bed, her body shaking from the waves rippling trough her from the orgasm, tears stung her eyes as she came so hard.  
Her lover kept kissing around her intimate parts, lapping up the juices that coated her thighs, she guided her tongue over her clit, making Lena shiver wildy, before tracing a path up her stomach and to her breasts.

She swirled her tongue around a hardened nipple before being tugged up by Lena to lock their lips together in a fiery kiss.  
"Holy shit Kara, what did I do to deserve to wake up like that?" she smiled lazily while Kara just laughed wholeheartedly and kissed Lena tenderly before explaining.  
"Well. You kept moaning my name in your sleep and I recognized it as when you work my magic on me. So I figured I'd let dream me get some fun time and give you some real fun time"

Lena went bright red as she realized her dream had her mumbling out loud and Kara laughed even louder "its okay Lena, I'm not going to lie and say I don't dream about fucking your brains out sometimes"  
A choked laugh escaped Lena's lips at the crude way of talking that only came out if they were the only ones in the room "But I'm happy that I get to do that anyway"  
Kara laughed as Lena wordlessly shook her head in amusement and kissed her hard on her lips, moaning at the lingering taste of her arousal on her partners lips.

"You know, after two years of being together you still take me by surprise Kara" she smiled widely.  
"Oh yeah? Wanna see what other surprises I have in store for you?" she asked, motioning her head to a certain part of the closet.  
Lena's eyes grew wide as she realized what she meant and she nodded eagerly as Kara walked over to the closet.

"Be a good girl and lay on your stomach, don't look untill I tell you to"   
And so Lena did.


End file.
